linkin_park_junior_undergroundfandomcom-20200213-history
Powerless
Powerless is a song by American rock band Linkin Park from their fifth studio album Living Things, which is all sung by the soft voice of the band's lead vocalist Chester Bennington. The song is very reminiscent of Chester's side project, Dead by Sunrise. It was written by co-lead vocalist Mike Shinoda and producer Rick Rubin. This is the only Linkin Park song that is in the time signature of 7/8 (sans the chorus). The song is released as a promotional single on October 31, 2012 in Japan to iTunes digitally. The release included the "Powerless" artwork and featured just the one track. Its working title was Tinfoil, which now serves as the intro to this song. Releases * Living Things: Acapellas and Instrumentals (Instrumental; acapella) * Living Things * Powerless * Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (not included in the soundtrack) * Living Things Remixed * Recharged (Enferno Remix) * Roads of the Lost (Dryant Remix) / (Reflectionist Remix) Composition "Powerless" is a mid-tempo song that features a lock-step breaks, soaring harmonies and synthesizer whispers. The song has a piano-based production and is described by Spin as having a "electro-goth atmosphere like Bruno Mars on the most recent Twilight soundtrack". The Silver Tongue Online described the song as "a foundation of busy percussion and electronica, a sweeping chorus and Coldplay-worthy bridge". It's also been described as a "surging, slow-burning, classically Linkin Park anthem". Lyrically, the song is about a self-destructive friend or lover. Promotion "Powerless", the twelfth and closing track of the album, is featured in the closing credits to the film Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter. A performance music video of this song shows a performance by the band, containing the scenes from a 2012 horror movie called Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter in 3D that was released on "Yahoo!". The video was filmed in Berlin, Germany. Film director Timur Bekmambetov screened the film for the band, who reacted positively to the film, and believed that the band had a song that would fit into the film; hence, "Powerless" was chosen. It was used in a commercial promoting the second season of the NBC show Revolution, following the usage of "Roads Untraveled" in a commercial promoting the first season. Reception Billboard lists "Powerless" as an example "of why Linkin Park remains vital while its nu-metal compatriots have more or less fallen by the wayside". AltSounds.com says the song is "certainly bigger and bolder than the majority of the album's songs, but it still doesn't shake you to your core like I wish it would". Music Video In an interview, Chester Bennington confirmly explained that a music video of this song will be shot. Music for Relief premiered the promotion music video on November 27, 2012. The 2-minute video was a compilation between the "Powerless" footage filmed for the trailer of Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter and clips of the Music for Relief's Power the World campaign. Remix This song was remixed by Enferno in 2013 for Living Things Remixed, which only contains excerpts of the chorus and the bridge. It was chosen to be featured on the remix album, Recharged on October 2013. Lyrics You hid your skeletons when I had shown you mine You woke the devil that I thought you'd left behind I saw the evidence, the crimson soaking through Ten thousand promises Ten thousand ways to lose And you held it all But you were careless to let it fall You held it all And I was by your side Powerless I watched you fall apart and chased you to the end I'm left with emptiness that words cannot defend You'll never know what I became because of you Ten thousand promises Ten thousand ways to lose And you held it all But you were careless to let it fall You held it all And I was by your side Powerless And you held it all But you were careless to let it fall You held it all And I was by your side Powerless Powerless Powerless Category:Linkin Park Singles Category:Linkin Park Songs